villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nemesis (Icon Comics)
Nemesis is the main character and titular supervillain of Nemesis comics. He is a wealthy sociopath and supervillain who turned to crime as a way to relieve boredom. Biography The supervillain Nemesis blows up a building in Tokyo, killing a SWAT team, and later kills a police inspector. In Washington, D.C., the FBI informs metro police Chief Inspector Blake Morrow that Nemesis is targeting him next. He is given a card reading "Blake Morrow, March 12th at midnight, Flatline stil counts". Morrow has his family, put in protective custody. Later, Nemesis soon hijacks Air Force One over the District of Columbia, taking the United States president hostage and crashing the plane into Washington D.C., killing hundreds. Nemesis makes an international broadcast, revealing the President hostage in front of him, and finishing it by saying: "It's time you hail your new fucking Chief". Nemesis reveals to his henchmen that his real name is Matt Anderson, and his father had committed suicide after Officer Blake Morrow tried to imprison him, for hunting runaway teenagers with his rich friends. Matt was later adopted by his uncle. Bored of well-behaviour and less excitement, Anderson travelled the world to learn the ways of crime, hoping to fulfil his mother's dying wish to have Morrow killed. Morrow has a conversation with Nemesis' uncle Howard Anderson. Howard says to Morrow, that he would be more happy to have Nemesis arrested and brought to justice. Nemesis kills twenty-thousand people at the Pentagon using poison gas, somehow Morrow and his partner Stuart are still alive. Nemesis appears in front of them and Morrow and Stuart fire at him, but he is behind bullet-proof glass. He reveals he put the antidote in their morning coffee, to survive in order to taunt Morrow about the inspector's projected March 12 death. Local police eventually capture Nemesis, who claims he allowed himself to be caught. It is shown to be true; Nemesis' henchmen have already infiltrated the prison. Nemesis breaks free, kills 97 guards with his bare hands, and frees the inmates, and then blowing it up. He kidnaps Morrow's children, forcing Morrow to reveal family secrets: his wife had an affair; his son is gay; and his daughter had a secret abortion. All of these secrets were kept from him as Morrow is a devoted Catholic. Nemesis releases the children but he has artificially inseminated Morrow's daughter with his son's sperm, with her womb rigged to collapse if an abortion is attempted, preventing her from ever again having children. An enraged Morrow eventually believes he has discovered Nemesis' hideout, and arrives there with a police team only to find it is a trap. The house explodes, knocking Morrow unconscious. When Morrow awakens, a taunting Nemesis reveals that Stuart has been working for Nemesis for the past eight years. Stuart reveals Nemesis promised to pay him $10 million for his work, and tells Morrow that his henchmen retired after every job. But, however, Nemesis shoots and kills Stuart and jokingly says: "Well, that's one way of putting it". It is hinted that Nemesis murdered everyone of his henchmen, despite promising to pay them a reward. Nemesis reveals that his "Matthew Anderson" story was made up: He is simply rich and bored, creating death and havoc for his own amusement. It turns out that the real Matthew Anderson died in an Indian whorehouse, after squandering his inheritance. Nemesis then reveals they are in the White House's Oval Office, where Morrow's wife Peggy and the U.S. president have bombs strapped to their chests. The staff and Secret Service agents have all been killed, and Nemesis gives Morrow a detonator and tells him he has thirty seconds to kill either his career or his family. With four seconds left, the president steps-up to Nemesis and tells Morrow to detonate his bomb. Nemesis survives the blast, and in a final confrontation, he and Morrow each shoot each other. Morrow kills Nemesis with a head shot, but Morrow is injured from a gunshot to the stomach and is taken to emergency surgery. He flatlines during the surgery but survives, during the surgery Blake's son goes through his wallet looking at family photos and finding the card given to him by the FBI, which reads "Black Morrow, March 12th at midnight, Flatline still counts". The son looks at the clock and it is midnight. The scene ends with a dead Nemesis, with part of his head missing and a big smile on him. As the series concludes, Blake on a beach vacation with his family, including his newborn triplet granddaughters. There he is given a letter, ostensibly given to the waiter ten years earlier, congratulating Morrow and claiming to be from the head of a company that arranges for rich people to become supervillains. The comic ends with the owner of the company sitting on the beach, enjoying the sunset. Although Nemesis is dead, it is likely that a new supervillain will rise. Gallery NEMESIS.jpg Category:Titular Category:Pure Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Inmates Category:Kidnapper Category:Defilers Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Thief Category:Crime Lord Category:Big Bads Category:Marvel Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Thrill-Seekers